True Affection
by goodhorse
Summary: Gift fic for LunaLacroix from deviantART. There's Hiccup. There's an anthro Toothless. There is plotless sex. What more do you need to know? (2013: Now 80% less rape-y!)


**(Author's Note: This contains boy on boy sex. I've never heard of the word 'plot' before in my life, and, oh yeah. DID I MENTION HE IS HAVING SEX WITH A DRAGON? Yeah. Seriously. An anthropomorphic one. Except, Hiccup on top. Out of characterness and dominating.)**

* * *

The day was unusually fair weathered in Berk, the sun's warmth interrupted only by the occasional breeze that shifted the grass and blew wisps of brunette hair into a young man's face. With a murmur of annoyance the boy reached up and tucked the rebellious strands behind his ear before returning to his work. Behind him a creature began to inch forward up the hill, tail sweeping side to side curiously as it examined the human before him. Bright, yellow-green eyes narrowed as a mouth full of razor sharp teeth opened in a wicked grin.

A pink tongue flopped out suddenly and licked the human's face. The brunette let out a sharp sound of surprise mixed with disgust. "Toothless! Ugh!" The anthropomorphic dragon let out a soft chirp of happiness, unconcerned that he covered his master's face with slobber. Hiccup reached up and wiped the spit from his face. Not as bad as having to eat Toothless' fish offerings, but still… "I'm trying to work, Toothless." The Viking gestured to the sketch book in his hand and the flower in front of him.

The dragonoid looked from Hiccup to the flower, back to Hiccup. Like most of his kind, he could understand most English, even if he couldn't speak it well. And from what he understood, his master was ignoring him…for a flower. Wings drooping, he inched closer around Hiccup, staring at the flower with jealous eyes. Hiccup leaned forward to examine the flower once more. Since fighting dragons was a thing of the past, some of the Vikings of Berk had actually taken an interest in learning.

The brunette took it upon himself to encourage this unexpected turn of events before they changed their minds. Right now he was lucky enough to come across a plant that was hard to find in Berk's cold weather, but had blossomed beautifully in the recent warm weather. Hiccup looked down and scribbled down more words, making a quick illustration before looking back up at the flowe- smoldering…remains…of the flower. Toothless sat cross-legged on the ground beside Hiccup, whistling innocently. …Hiccup didn't even know Toothless could whistle.

"Toothless…" The dragon's ears went flat at his master's tone. That same tone he used when Toothless rolled in something dirty and had to get a dreaded 'bath', or when he dragged fish throughout the house. It was a tone that meant he was in trouble. The pupils of his green eyes dilated and he tried giving Hiccup his cutest look.

"Hiccup…?" he replied in his most innocent tone. As if the flower just spontaneously combusted with absolutely no help at all from him. There was a soft sound of metal grinding against metal as Hiccup stood from the boulder he was sitting on, placing his hands on his hips in a very mother-like fashion. Not that Toothless would imply such a thing at a time like this. He was in trou~ble.

"Do you know what that was?"

"…Eh…" Toothless looked back to the pile of ash. Back to Hiccup. Back to the pile of ash. Back to Hiccup. "…Was…important?"

"…Agh…" Hiccup reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closing as he muttered to himself. The dragon's ears perked up hopefully and he attempted to give his winning toothless smile that earned him his name. The brunette opened one eye to look at his pet. Toothless' grin grew. "…I can't stay mad at you." Hiccup's hands fell.

"…butIcandothis!" Toothless let out a surprised squawk as his master tackled him to the ground. Squirming the dragonoid let out another sharp sound as gravity did its work and rolled them down the hill.

"Omph!" Both of them grunted in unison as they landed at the bottom of the hill, sending an array of white dandelion seeds flying up into the air. Toothless' nose twitched and he turned his head to the side as he sneezed quietly. Hiccup chuckled softly as he pressed his forehead to the dragon's, brown hair framing his boyish face. The pet turned his face back to Hiccup's, both pairs of green eyes mirroring their affection for one another.

There was a moment of silence broken only by the breeze whispering across the grass. The human shifted, paused, then placed a soft kiss on the end of Toothless' nose. The dragonoid didn't so much as blink, keeping his master's gaze completely. Taking this as a sign of acceptance, or at least curiosity, Hiccup moved his kiss to Toothless' cheek, the strange sensation of scales almost as soft as skin tickling his lips.

Toothless shifted away from him and his heart skipped a beat until Hiccup realized that the other male was just shifting to get his tail in a more comfortable position. The Night Fury bumped noses with Hiccup. "Hiccup…" The words, filled with love, spilled from lips that the Viking sought to capture with his own, so he did; Toothless gratefully allowed Hiccup inside to explore with his tongue.

It felt like his very breath was stolen from him, being kissed so gently, so lovingly, by his master. This wasn't the first time they had done this, and it probably wouldn't be the last; though each time the dragon wished it would last longer. Each stroke of the tongue in his mouth, each subtle suck, sent a spark down his spine that he didn't quite understand; he only knew that he loved it, and he wanted more.

And every time, there would be a slightly pause before Hiccup would withdraw from Toothless with a look of guilt on his face, the interaction ending there. This time was no exception. After a few moments of heated passionate tongue play the brunette began to pull away. The dragon whined, grabbing onto the front of Hiccup's furry vest as his ears fell flat. The human sighed. "Toothless…" Toothless shook his head, pulling Hiccup closer and nuzzling the smaller's neck. "No…"

There was another whine and Hiccup's lips were pulled back down to his. "Mmn…" The groan came from both throats as they pressed their bodies together. A scaly black tail encircled them both, entangling his master even closer. Hiccup's knee fell in between Toothless' legs. When the human pulled away a second time, it was only to smirk. His knee shifted slightly, pressing against the crotch of the dragon's pants.

Toothless' ears shot up, the sparks running down his spine increasing with the pressure. These feelings he got from his master, they scared him and excited him at the same time. He didn't know if he should move away or move closer. The decision was ultimately made for him as the pressure increased, Hiccup's knee rubbing gently while the human examined the other's face for any sign of rejection or discomfort.

There was none.

"Ahh…ahhnn…" Toothless crooned at the kneading, nuzzling further against Hiccup's neck as his eyes closed. As anxious as he was, nothing could override his love for the master. Since the day Hiccup put the manmade tailfin on him, they became one, and the dragon would forever depend on Hiccup's love, patience, and understanding. He didn't just want it. He ineeded/i it. He could think of no worse way to live than without Hiccup. The more the brunette rubbed, the more constricted Toothless' pants seemed to get and the better he felt, though he had no idea why.

Hiccup, on the other hand, knew exactly why, and took it as his responsibility to take care of his pet. Toothless groaned as the master moved to his knees, in between the dragon's legs. He stared at Hiccup blankly, either not understanding what he was going to do or not believing it. Tugging slowly, almost teasingly, at the ties of Night Fury's pants, he shifted them down and raised a brow when the other's erection was revealed. "Not wearing any underwear…" Hiccup muttered, shaking his head. Well he couldn't say it was a bad thing. It saved him a few seconds of time.

Toothless gasped and threw his head back against the grass as soft, warm fingers curled around his hardness. "Hicca…ahhh!" The exploring fingers were replaced with an eager wetness. The dragon's claws dug into the dirt as his toes curled with pleasure. He grasped for the human's shoulders as if his very life depended on it. Hiccup grasped under the other's knees as his head bobbed between the dragon's legs. Every small movement of tongue or throat caused the submissive to make a small moan.

It was certainly strange in his mouth, Toothless' manhood. Like the rest of the Night Fury's skin, it was scaly and inky black, with a strange texture. Hiccup imagined that this was what it would be like to give oral to a snake. Each upward lick scraped his tongue slightly as he pressed against the scales' natural direction, but this seemed to be what Toothless enjoyed the most. And all he cared about right now was taking care of his pet. Saliva dribbled down the dragon's length with each downward stroke of Hiccup's head, coating the fingers that gripped at the base of the cock. Pulling one hand away the brunette got a wicked idea.

Toothless jerked up when he felt a finger slip inside of him. His questioning look downward was only returned with a lascivious expression from Hiccup. The human messaged his tongue against the tip of Toothless' erection as he began to pump the finger in and out of the dragon. Toothless, who had gone rigid with uncertainty, began to relax and allow the pleasure to calm him. Hiccup's gifted tongue made for a lovely distraction when the brunette began to work in a second finger. It was uncomfortable, but not entirely unpleasant once his body accepted the intrusion.

Toothless' back arched and his tail lashed frantically as the heat in his groin grew to unbearable levels. "Hicca…Hicca…!" His wings fluttered useless against the ground as his eyes squeezed shut. There was a tight pressure in his abdomen that was almost painfully good. He didn't know how, he just knew that he wanted to release the knot of sensation. He could sense that it would feel so good. And still the fingers intruded while the mouth withdrew, leaving the Night Fury drawing pleasure from the penetration alone.

And suddenly the fingers were gone. Toothless let out a whimper. He could feel his pants being pulled completely off and his legs shifted and spread open. His ears twitched at Hiccup's request. "Do you want more?" He looked down and could see and feel Hiccup's erection rubbing against his tail, right outside his hole, and he understood. He nodded, and with his dragon's permission, patiently pushed inside.

"Oh, Toothless…" Hiccup sighed. He didn't move for a good bit; though Toothless was the size of a man, any man would need some time to adjust to an unnatural intrusion. Though it was taking a lot of self control to not just rush into this wonderful new privilege of Toothless' hot interior. Placing his lips to Toothless' forehead the brunette began to rock his hips against his pet's.

Even the smallest of movement brought pleasure inside them both. It was a lot for Toothless to take in at once, a new way for him and Hiccup to connect.. "Nn…nn…" The dragon let out small whimpers in time with Hiccup's rocking. With each pull backwards the young man took more of himself out until with one thrust, just the tip remained inside Toothless before all of it was forced back in. "Hicca-ahh-!" the dragon gasped out once more, his tail going back to lash about as his pleasure began to return. This was helped as Hiccup reached down and grasped at the scaly boy's neglected cock.

Their bodies began to work together. Each jerk forward into Hiccup's shifting hand brought him back to impale deeper on Hiccup's thrusts, until finally, Toothless let out a roar. The dragon's cum spilled into Hiccup's hand and the brunette went rigid as Toothless squeezed around him, even tighter and hotter than before. With a strangled moan from his master, Toothless felt a wet warmth fill him. He'd worked out what was happening a while ago, and he just knew that it felt right in him.

Both of their bodies went limp, Hiccup sprawled atop Toothless, the Night Fury gasping for air. Dazedly the brunette nuzzled against Toothless' chest, brown locks sticking to his sweat-slicked forehead, not that he cared. Toothless felt completely at piece like this; both his master and his master's seed deep inside him as they both embraced each other. One thing Toothless didn't expect, though, was feeling so tired afterwards. Toothless had flown miles at a time but this one small act had brought him into a state of total tranquility.

"…Love…Hiccup…" Toothless murmured as he buried his face in the master's brown hair.

Hiccup chuckled, content to lay there with Toothless forever if he could. "I love you, buddy," he muttered against the cool, scaly chest his cheek pressed against. This was their love.

This was the true affection of master and pet.


End file.
